


An Assassin Child

by AgentGrayson



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Insanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGrayson/pseuds/AgentGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is fed up with those imposters that call themselves his fathers sons, and he's going to finally do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Assassin Child

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted me to write this, blame her. Sorry it's really short, sports make my life difficult.

Damian huffed, pacing around his room. The old Robins were a serious threat. At least, two of them were. Todd and Drake had performed so many appalling actions. After his father died, Damian was sure he would get to claim his birthright. Instead, a fraudulent version went around besmirching his father's name. It turned out to be Jason Todd, the resurrected Robin. Then, to add insult to injury, Drake, an inferior fighter, thought that HE of all people would be able to successfully be The Batman. Hah! Like he ever could! Damian could beat him no problem if he wasn't interrupted. Sadly, he always was. Grayson, however much of a naive imbecile he might be, was still a better fighter than Damian. Whenever Damian attacked Drake, Grayson always managed to stop him. Damian was determined though, determined to be rid of those nuisances forever. All he had to do was figure out how.


End file.
